1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a tool which assists in hanging an object on a structure, and more specifically, it relates to determining the placement of fasteners such as nails for the purpose of hanging pictures, frames, carpets, sculptures, etc. on the same horizontal, evenly spaced plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known which assist in hanging pictures and like objects so that the object will hang level. However, there remains a need for an improved method for hanging framed works and similar items that will hang securely in a level position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,431 to Pedley teaches a cross bar which attaches to the back of a frame of an item to be hung on a wall. At the bottom of the frame there is secured an end piece into which the cross bar is held. The cross bar can be maneuvered within the confines of the end piece in such a manner that the frame can be leveled out should the frame be initially off center. As can be seen, the Pedley taught invention requires time, effort and expense to secure the cross piece and the end piece to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,895 to Hart teaches an apparatus which is attached to a frame before the frame is mounted to a surface such as a wall. The Hart taught apparatus has a built in level for assisting in the proper placement of the apparatus on the frame. The apparatus contain areas in which fasteners may be inserted to attach the frame and apparatus to the wall. As can be seen, the Hart taught invention requires time, effort and expense to secure the apparatus to the frame.